War Blondes
by DragonGamer0713
Summary: We're in the middle of the mountains, fighting for our lives, against bitter odds, against the Russians. Seems normal to us. A one shot for Awkward Headshot, featuring ourselves. Hope you love it, pally!


"Watch out!"

All I could hear was the sound of my own heart beat.

"Go!"

My arms were numb to the bone, while my left leg was enflamed by agony on a scale I couldn't possibly image. The icy wind nipped at my face.

"Frag out!"

My vision blurred as I stumbled forward, the battle around me drained out, thanks to the blood rushing through my ears. Blinking a couple of times to clear my eyesight, I saw the fight unfold before me. Bullets zoomed through the smoke-filled air, tearing apart anything soft in their paths. Screams of the dying and injured pierced the sound barrier on the field; some even rivaled the sounds of explosions. Superiors barked orders to their soldiers, even though through all of this chaos, I'd be surprised if they heard at all!

Ducking behind a huge rock, I reloaded my SCAR-H and panted heavily from the pain I was enduring. I could hardly take it without wailing and cringing. "Shit. I'm fucked now!" I hissed to myself, looking down at my red-strained pants. I wanted to stop the bleeding in my leg, but as soon as I began to roll up my pant leg, I cried out in pain. That was a lethal mistake.

A Russian came out of nowhere and smirked, "Легкая цель." [Easy target]. With the butt of his RPD, he bashed into the side of my face, sending me spiraling out into the open. I bellowed in pain as I used the momentum to roll onto my back and shoot the bastard. With a quick squeeze of the trigger, a bullet penetrated my foe's skull, falling dead onto the ground.

I crawled back to my rock and flinched as I touched my cheek. "I'm just lucky that melee attack didn't kill me!" I thought.

Another Task Force member rushed over to the rock to take cover as well. He took one look at me and gasped, "Vic, oh no."

I looked up and gritted my teeth. I hate looking like a hopeless soldier in front of Ghost or even Roach, but in front of my best friend, who's like a brother? I'd rather die. "Miles, I'm fine, ok?"

He gave me a hard look, which made me physically flinch under his pale blue eyes. Like I said, I'd rather die than look like a flop before him. "That's bullshit and you know it."

I looked away and grumbled, "Alright fine, I'm not ok."

"Glad you came to your senses. I need to get you out of here."

"Fat chance! I'm immobilized, thanks to the bullet in my leg!" I barked, pointing at my blood-soaked left leg.

The male blond only gave me a smirk that screamed, "Nice try, but that won't stop me."

My only reply to that was, "I hate that smirk of yours!"

"I know," he stated as he sling his ACR on his belt. "Equip your Magnum."

I obeyed, but not before complaining, "I don't like the sound of that!"

Kneeling down, he scooped me up and crouched at the edge of the rock, with me in the bridal style position. I snarled at him, "You better have a death wish when you put me down!"

He just chuckled, "All talk and no action, Vic. I know you too well."

"Be careful, pally," I grumbled under my breath, the snow and soot covering most of my red face.

He rolled his eyes as he removed a frag grenade from his belt. Pulling the pin out with his teeth, he threw it over the rock, and gently covered me with his upper body for protection.

As soon as we heard the explosion and several screams erupt through the air, Miles stood up and commanded, "Cover me!"

"No shit, Sherlock!" I barked over the madness. He took off into the debris-filled aftermath and I shot a Russian who was just fazed by the grenade. Our ground was uneven and slippery. Why are we in the fuckin' mountains anyway! Oh, I know why: because MacTavish sent us here to capture and secure the base he and Roach blew up a day or two ago! Now, we've lost contact with our commander, Sgt. Crystal "Victim" Allen (twin sister of Josphen Allen, we discovered just recently), so we're on our own. Eh, won't be the first time.

He ran for a big chuck of metal, which we saw it was a piece of what remained of a fuel tank that Roach blew up. "Wow. They came prepared and really pissed the Russians off," I quipped.

"No kidding," he grinned. Setting me down for a minute to crack his back, Miles took his ACR off the sling and back into his hands. "Stay behind cover. I'll fight 'em off."

Taking my SCAR-H back into my hands, I laughed, "Ha! Not by yourself!" Propping up on my good leg, I stood up and used the huge chuck of shrapnel as a bipod to hold my rifle. Looking down my sights, I grinned evilly, "You and I together in this frozen shit yard fighting for our lives without any instructions. Hmm. Feelings like a zombie apocalypse to me."

"The only difference is that these guys shoot back!" Miles stated, aiming for the nearest Russian and blowing his head off with a single blast of his weapon.

I chuckled, "Nice shot! Now see why my call sign's Dead Eye!" With three quick shots, three Russian soldiers went down. One did manage to fire at me, but it hit the metal cover instead. "Yikes! That was close!"

"A little too cocky, aren't we?" he smirked.

I scoffed, "You should know," then an evil smirk came across my face, "big boy. ~"

He chuckled, blushing, "What odd banter at the wrong time." Boom! Down went another Russian.

"I'll shut up, if you will! Time to make tracks!"

As soon as Miles took his attention away from the firefight, a bullet zoomed through his air and grazed his left cheek. He yelped in pain as he took cover. "Ow, the fucker."

I growled and used my SCAR-H's grenade launcher attachment to blow up the foe that injured my partner. Taking quick aim, I squeezed the trigger, sending the grenade flying into the air and exploding at his feet. He was dead without seconds.

Thankfully, the freezing cold numbed the pain in my leg, so for the time being, I can walk again. Quickly rolling out into the open, I released a wave of hot lead into our enemies. Each one hit their mark, one way or another. "Go! Miles! I'll cover ya!"

He growled at my stubbornness, but obeyed regardless. Taking cover again, he touched his cheek and slightly winced. As he looked at his glove, the once-white fingertips were smudged by red blood. Looking back at the battle, he growled, "Victoria! Fall back to my position!"

"I'm on it!" I called back, slowly retreating back to his cover, which was a thick snow bank.

As soon as I got there, he asked, "I thought you were shot in the leg. How are you walking?"

"The cold numbs it. Talk about convenient," I stated.

"Fine." Sudden changes in weather make Miles instantly of the dangers of being out in the open. He looked behind him and saw a metal shack. "Vic, fight our way to the shack!"

"Why? We're kicking ass!"

Suddenly, a huge gust of snowy wind blew into our faces. "That's why!" he barked over the howling wind, "A storm's coming in!"

I shielded my face with my arm as the wind blew stronger. Our Russian foes were blown away by the sudden storm as well. However, oddly enough, they were a lot less organized than we thought. They ran around like crazy, yelling at each other in their native tongue while the strong windswept some off their feet and into the snowy ground.

Miles and I nearly crouched closer to the ground to avoid being blown down by the vicious wind. While the Russians are fumbling around like idiots, Miles ushered a signal to force me to go backwards. I nodded and carefully make my way back towards the metal shack he mentioned earlier with him right in front of me.

As soon as we made it inside the temporary shelter, we quickly closed the entrance with the broken door and packed our equipment in front of it to keep it closed. Plus, together, it was heavy enough to keep it from moving…at all. Suck on that, Russians!

Safely boarded in this little shack, we both took a moment to catch our breath and tend to our injuries. We both sat on opposite sides of the shack, giving each other some space to examine ourselves for wounds. Luckily, both of us weren't injured that bad, aside from his gazed cheek and my shot-up leg.

Miles looked up as I painfully rolled up my pant leg. My calf was covered in dry blood, with the bullet site slowly oozing when touched or moved. I hissed in agony, "Motherfucker…"

He frowned as he crawled over to my side, "You're just lucky it didn't hit an artery. If that happened, you'd be dead." Looking down at the wound, he stated softly to himself, "I don't think I can handle that."

"If you died," I gritted my teeth as I moved my leg into a better position so I can tend to it properly, "I'd be devastated."

He looked up at me again, "You would?"

I tore my gaze away from my injury and locked eyes with him, "Yeah. I mean, we've been through Hell together. You're like a brother to me, Miles. The last thing I want to see is you dead."

His expression grew loving as he gently rubbed my cheek with his gloved hand, making me blush. He smiled sweetly and whispered softly, "Thank you."

Then he grew lustful…no surprise to me, actually.

"Are you sure you can count me as a brother?" he purred his gloved hand slowly began to descend, "Because I don't see you as a sister."

My blushed deepened as I looked away and carefully swatted his hand away, giggling. "Stop."

He reined himself back for a moment, knowing now's not the best time for teasing. He focused on my leg and stated, "I can see the bullet in there. We need to get it out." Reaching into one of the pockets on his belt, he pulled out a pair of tweezers and gripped my leg gently. I flinched a bit, causing him to frown, "Sorry."

"I know you didn't do it on purpose," I stated.

He nodded and exhaled, seeing his breath linger in the air. "This will hurt. On the count of three. One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" On three, he gently wedged the tweezers inside my wound, trying to pull the bullet out. I gritted my teeth hard and hissed viciously in agony, since I refused to yell or howl, endangering us if I did. The tender flesh oozed fresh blood as he plucked the bullet out. Sighing with relief, he examined the dangerous item and gave me a smile, "It's still intact. No fragments broke off of it."

"Oh thank God," I stated, happy that the bullet was out of my leg, period.

Tossing the bullet away, he watched me sat up more, my leg still painful and tender, but much better than when that chuck of lead was inside. Taking some linen from the supply pile and some fresh snow from my shoulder, I painfully cleaned the wound and the surrounding area and bandaged it. Taking it tight, Miles shook his head and quipped, "Still not good at tying knots, eh?"

"Well, excuse me for not knowing how to tie a knot so strong that the girl you're binding can't wiggle out of it," I quipped, with a hint of sexual teasing.

The male blond blushed and chuckled, "Yeah. Let me." Taking the two ends into his gloved hands, he tied a much better knot than my first one. It was sturdy and flawless.

"I rest my case."

"Shut up, Vic," he chuckled sheepishly.

I chuckled lightly at him, but frowned when I saw his bleeding cheek. I hissed softly and gently tilted his head to the right, so I can see his left side better. "Ouch. Just a small graze. Consider yourself lucky you moved when you did."

He smiled, not wanting to move his head too much, "Yeah, I know."

Using a real alcohol wipe this time, I cleaned his cheek from blood and grime from the fight. The wound itself stung greatly, but he didn't complain. I took a medical pad and softly placed it over the wound, taping the edges to his skin. Gently flattening the pad with my thumb, I stated softly, "There. You're good."

He purred lovingly as he leaned his wounded cheek against my hand, "I am now."

I blushed a little and wanted to move away, but Miles was quicker than me. Damn it…I forgot about his speed. Hell, he beat my Pit time by fifteen seconds! His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me into his lap. My blushed deepened, especially when he purred into my ear, "You're with me. You're all I need."

"Really?"

"I love you. ~"

Before I got a chance to say anything, he softly brought his lips upon mine. My eyes widened slightly at the sudden burst of emotion in my partner, but for some odd reason, I didn't deny or reject him. His soft lips caused my nerves to melt to his mercy. He moaned softly as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasure of the kiss.

Admittingly, I began to kiss him back. Gently wrapping my arms around his neck, I closed my eyes, enjoying the kiss as well. Realizing that I'm kissing him back, his eyes opened and a small smile came across his busy lips. Wrapping his arms around my waist tightly, his tongue gently grazed my bottom lip, wanting to gain entrance into uncharted territory. A small pleasurable groan escaped my throat as I granted his unspoken wish and opened my mouth for him. He purred lustfully as his tongue slipped in. My tongue wrestled with his, while the blissful battle on the outside was really heating up.

Miles, obviously having a better build than me, began to slowly push me down with his body. Heh, like I was going to refuse him! We kept going down, gently lying down on the ground. Before my head made contact with rock, he used his arm as a pillow and places it underneath my head, without faltering from our blissful state.

I softly pulled away and purred, "That jacket must be very hot, eh?" He didn't need to say anything; with a lustful grin, he resumed our fanatic kissing, while my hands played around on his jacket zipper. He moaned, slowly grinding his lower body against mine, knowing what he wanted. Using my hands to open the flaps of his jacket to clear the way, I softly whimpered, knowing what I wanted.

Just at our peak, Miles' radio goes off. "Hello? Wraith? Where are ya?"

We part our lips before I answered for the horny blond, "Sgt. Victim? This is Dead Eye. We hear you, loud and clear."

"Dead Eye? Where's Wraith?" the American born female asked, a hint of hardness in her voice.

Miles didn't want the sweet, peaceful bliss to end, so he began to nibble my earlobe. Avoiding to giggle into the radio, I roughly grabbed a fistful of his hair and gently, but firmly, pulled his head back. He let out a sadistic yelp, causing Victim to ask, "Is he hurt?"

"Yeah, but nothing bad. His left cheek got grazed."

"Ok then, good. The blizzard wiped out the remaining forces here. I'm heading to Brazil to assist the others. A bird is coming for you two very shortly. Get out into the open and light a flare."

"Yes, Sgt." I replied. After that, the radio went dead.

My undivided attention went back to Miles, who had a loving smirk on his face. "You remember how I like it rough."

I giggled and blushed, "Yep." I smiled lovingly up at him and sighed sadly, "Come on. We must get out of here."

He pouted softly, but got off me regardless. "Oh wait!" he beamed, "I forgot! You can't walk!"

"Just let me get my equipment back on and then you can carry me."

Being carried in his arms again, I didn't bother threatening him, because he knew as well as I that it will be a total lie. I won't ever hurt him. Tease him mercilessly, yes, but never hurt him. As soon as we got out into the open, I pulled the flair off of Miles' belt and activated it. Waving it high over our heads, the helicopter hovered to our position and began to slowly descend. He took a few steps back and smiled at me, while my attention was on the chopper. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, making both of us blush. I can only hope he can refrain himself when we get back to the base.


End file.
